gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
OSV-96
The OSV-96 ''Vzlomshchik'' (Взломщик, burglar in English) is a high-caliber sniper rifle chambered for the 12.7×108mm round. History The prototype, known as the V-94 Volga, was developed by the KBP Instrument Design Bureau in the Russian Federation during the early 1990s, and first shown in 1994. The main differences between the prototype and production models are the muzzle brake design, the stock and a carrying handle. Currently, the OSV-96 is in service with the MVD Spetsnaz, the FSB and other security agencies of the Russian Federation. Design details The rifle is self-loading, with a rotating bolt; when fired, it removes powder gases from the barrel, unlocks by turning the four-lugged bolt directly behind the barrel, which then extracts and ejects the just-fired round. When the stock is unfolded, the rifle is extremely long and uncomfortable to store and transport (the breech section of the barrel and receiver are overlapped to prevent clogging). The rifle has a long muzzle brake, and is equipped with a bipod, mounted on a special console attached to the front (which folds together with the barrel) of the receiver. The bipod can be turned on the barrel in the longitudinal plane, hence the rifle can be used on any surface. However, the bipod and carry handle are attached directly to the barrel, which can have an effect on the inherent precision of the firearm through the barrel harmonics. The stock is non-telescoping and is made of wood and has a rubber shock-absorbing cushion, though more recent iterations of the weapon have their stocks made of plastic. The rifle is not designed to be hip-fired and does not have a forearm. The OSV-96 can be equipped with various optical and night sights. Optical sight The standard optical sight of the OSV-96 is the POS 13x60. The POS 13x60 is designed for shooting small-sized and well-camouflaged targets at distances up to 2000 meters (2187.23 yards). A special feature of the POS 13x60 is the displayed range and a permanent display of the brand at the center of the lens when shooting at any range. * Magnification - 13 times * Field of view - 60 degrees * Eye relief distance - 110 mm * Dimensions - unknown * Weight - 3.5 kg Purpose and combat characteristics The rifle is designed to engage lightly armored and unarmored targets at distances up to 2000 meters, and at enemy personnel behind cover and personal protection at distances up to 1000 meters. Shooting sniper bullets at 100 m series of 4-5 shots, shows less than 50 mm dissipation diameter (SVD has a 1.5 times worse result). The initial energy of the bullet fired from the OSV-96 exceeds that of the SVD about 5 times and is about 18.860 J. However, the OSV-96 has an extremely loud muzzle report; it is advised double hearing protection is worn when firing this weapon. A leaked video shows a Russian counter-sniper shooting separatist militants with an OSV-96 from distances up to 1000 meters. The video shows the power of the OSV-96 - the shots tore the militants apart. References * Description on the KBP Tula website * Description on the TSKIB SOO website * Modern high caliber sniper rifles Category:Sniper rifles